To The Stars
by daizi
Summary: The "Put your hands on me, Jack" scene put into thoughts and feelings. This story is rated R. Please RR


Disclaimer::: I don't own Titanic, or anything about the movie Flame. if you must..but ALL flames will be used to warm myself, while watching Titanic with popcorn!  
.:To The Stars:.  
By: Daizi  
Rated R for content Rose breathed in softly, looking around in the car, her eyes smiling when they saw the vases with roses on the walls. Another deep breath. She felt the scent of the flowers and her pounding heart slowed down a bit. I know that scent. Those flowers. I know?Jack. There's nothing to worry about. She smiled at herself, squeezing her fingers around the seat, before leaning forward to Jack. He laughed and honked the horn. Rose laughed loudly, melodiously behind him as she leaned her arms on the edge of the seat. He looked back at her, smiling. "Where to, miss?" His playful, British-imitating voice filled the temporary silence. His voice was so happy, but his smile froze when she grabbed his arms gently, whispering close to his ear, "To the stars." Before he could react, she started pulling him over the seat into the back, gasping with laughter as he landed next to her. Was that him breathing? I wouldn't hear anything else if I tried. Jack, Jack, it's the most beautiful sound in the whole world?to hear you breathing. Never stop. She pulled at his coat sleeve and felt his arm come around her. His other hand closed around her and she smiled softly when she felt his eyes on her, say him smiling back. The smiles faded. They both knew. He licked his lips, as if thinking of something to say. She sucked in her breath softly, staring into his face, his face so filled with gentleness, excitement?and?love. Their hands intertwined softly, his skin touching hers ever so softly. "Are you nervous?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper, just above shaking and cracking. He watched her closely, his blue eyes penetrating her soul. Her breath was quick, but quiet. Am I nervous? I don't know. Maybe a little. Not enough to be really nervous. I'm just?shaking inside. Nothing more. Because it's you, Jack. You. "No." He smiled at her quiet word and silently watched as she took his hands in his gently, her face smiling with seriousness and passion. She kissed his fingers softly, tenderly and he looked at her in awe, scarcely able to believe that she was with him, touching him like that, with those lips he had dreamed of for days. She looked up at him, his face, his lips and then back at his eyes again, dreamily, seemingly wondering why he was looking at her like that. "Put your hands on me Jack." He gulped down air, now really doubting that he was there, but mostly doubting her words. He didn't want to hurt her or scare her and touching her, a first-class girl, it was still so much like touching the moon for him. His eyes questioned her and she smiled softly, taking his hand in hers, guiding it to her chest. Her skin beneath his hands, through the thin dress, it was too much and Jack's lips crashed down on hers as he tightly held his arm around her. She pulled him down to her and he felt her moan under his weight, moving underneath him. She felt his hair in her face and pushed him even closer, never wanting to let that feeling go?making all worries go away. They kissed even more deeply and Jack knew, if she continued kissing him like that, he wouldn't be able to stop. Reluctantly, he pulled back slightly, smiling at her, his breath ragged and his eyes trying to swallow her face, her lips, her rosy cheeks, her breath mingling with his, her eyes big with passion and anticipation. "What's wrong?" she breathed, closing her eyes painfully. Didn't he want her now? What had she done wrong? Granted, she didn't know much about this, so far Cal had kept his distance, but surely, surely he wouldn't push her away just because she was inexperienced. "Are you sure about this, Rose? Really sure?" Aha. Rose smiled softly, running her hands through his shaggy blond hair, closing her eyes at the soft, rough structure of his damp locks. Pushing his face to her own, his lips to hers, she opened her eyes again, smiling. "I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life," she breathed through her slightly parted lips and he smiled. His soft hand came up to her cheek and she thought she would pass out from his touch. "Jack?I?" She looked at him tenderly, biting her lip until his gentle fingers made her stop. Her world was only him now. Only him. Only his body on hers, only his eyes on hers, only?his lips on hers. Cal, her mother, her pampered first-class life disappeared. All that was real was Jack. Jack and his handsome face smiling at her. "I've never done this before," she whispered. He should know, she thought. He should know that I don't know what I'm doing. His hand moving over her cheek again. I can't think when he does that. Especially not when he touches my neck like that?shoulder, chest. Oh Rose, you're so beautiful?so beautiful. He could scarcely believe that she was underneath him and that she was looking at him like that. As if, he was the only man in the world. "It's okay, Rose. I won't?I won't do anything to scare you." Jack swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a second. Not that he was experienced. A girl in Paris and then there was of course his old girlfriend in Santa Monica?but it had never felt like this with them. Now, he felt as if he would go into a million pieces if he couldn't be inside her, be one with her right this very minute. "I know you won't," she breathed softly. Trust. Trust me Rose. She trusts me. I trust her. After helping him out of the coat, she held it tightly in her hands as he fumbled with the fastenings of her dress and she giggled softly, causing her curls to dance over his face, his shoulders and he trembled a bit, having even more difficulties focusing on what he was doing. "I'll do it," she whispered, her voice muffled and her secure hands had soon unfastened the imprisonment that her dress was. He felt underneath it, surprised when he felt nothing but her skin. "No corset?" he whispered, remembering how she had told him as they had been walking to her stateroom after flying into the sunset, how her mother had tied her corset that morning, telling her that she was not to see Jack again. She shook her head lightly. Her eyes embodied every emotion, every explanation Jack needed and he felt his heart jumping. She was starting anew?with him? He smiled to keep that thought at bay and the throbbing in both of their bodies was slowly returning at full power. She struggled out of the dress, his hands willingly helping it fall down on the floor. He looked at her in awe, having forgotten just how beautiful she was. "Rose?I honestly don't know how I kept myself from taking you in my arms on that couch." She smiled softly, blushing a bit, but then cleared her throat, her heart pounding hard. "Oh? Don't you mean bed?" She grinned mischievously at him as she reached out to his shirt, undoing the buttons. He groaned at the reminder and his mouth captured hers fiercely as his hands roamed her. She was trying to undo the buttons, her hands trembling from his touch, his fingers gently touching her warm skin. Finally, his shirt came off and she stared at him. It was her turn to let her jaw drop. She took a deep breath, her trembling fingers reaching out for him, touching his rippling muscles, his skin, the hair on his chest. He smiled at her and then, seeing that she was unable to move for a few minutes, he undid his pants and pushed them off. Rose sucked in her breath, trying to breathe normally. He looked so frightening somehow?but he was still her Jack. She pushed his face to hers and kissed him, feeling his hands fumbling with her underwear. That he could remove without her help and she grasped his hair tightly as his fingers gently touched her. She winced, not just once from his touch and his mouth met hers immediately, making sure she was okay. "Jack?oh God, I didn't know it?" She was whispering, her face relaxed and tense at the same time and her eyes seeing only him. He gave her a quick smile, before kissing her again, moving his hands up, over her stomach, her breasts. She gasped in his mouth as he rubbed her nipples and she could barely breathe steadily when he stopped for a moment, smiling at her. "You're so soft," he breathed and she pressed him to her, then lower, feeling his lips were his hands had just been. Rose's hands weren't still through all this, she rubbed his back, his chest and then, slowly her fingers were going down to his underwear. Gently, she tugged them down and felt with her fingers over his lower abdomen and finally her hands found what had been throbbing against her body for so long. She flinched from feeling it in her hands and fleetingly, she thought that it would never work. It would hurt too much. He stopped kissing her and touching her and looked her straight in the eye. "It's okay, Rose. I swear it's okay." He tugged at her hands, making them move over his pounding skin again and she closed her eyes, burying her lips in his mouth. "Ready?" A husky, barely audible whisper. Rose nodded, staring at him, anxious, but also so ready, ready to be with him, to give up her whole life for him. All that was real was him. Nothing else. "Sure?" "Yes. Yes, Jack, I'm sure." He grinned, his eyes glazed over with passion as he kissed her once more and then, she felt the pressure of him against her as he pushed himself inside her. When he felt her body constricting and heard her gasp, almost scream out loud at the pain, he stopped moving and tenderly moved away her hair from her face, breathing hard from focusing. Kissing her face, her lips, her eyes. "It's okay." The pain subsided and Rose breathed softly into his mouth, closing her eyes for a minute and then pulled at him, making him lie as if he had been glued to her. Their sweat mixed together and Jack could not remember a time when his body hadn't been attached to Rose's like this. After looking her in the eye and seeing none of the flickering pain, he moved further inside her slowly, eventually feeling her body getting used to him there and Rose's breaths slowed. "Are you all right?" he whispered, touching her face. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm perfect," she breathed into his mouth and to his surprise, he felt her hands moving over his chest down to his lower stomach. Her hands were like feathers on his skin, so soft and so?beautiful. "Now what?" she wanted to know, running her hands over him, feeling him shudder against her. His breath was irregular as he looked at her and she smiled. "This," he kissed her face with and she started trembling as he moved, moved inside her. She couldn't believe it. This was what Cal had wanted from her that night? She closed her eyes, thankful that she had gone down to steerage and danced with?Jack! She clutched him tightly, knowing nothing but his naked body against her, the erupting passion inside her, him being inside her, where something incredible was happening and she sucked in her breath. She was trembling and inside, something was exploding, then moving slowly again and then?almost as if it were repeated chords, waiting to be released, moved slowly with Jack on the seats, watching his face incredulously, his relaxed, tense expression, his blue eyes seeing only her. His mouth parted and then he kissed her again, pressing his body into hers. She shuddered, grasping his back tightly, her nails digging into his skin. Gasping into his mouth, she let go of him and her hand slammed against the glass, leaving a handprint. Jack felt her breathe sharply and kissed her softly, trying to make sure she was okay. Inside, he was feeling the usual waves of passion, but this time, unlike his other experiences of making love, the waves were more powerful and they were?taking over everything else. He groaned, burying his lips in her mouth and felt her moving with him. Her nails dug into his skin and he made a moaning sound, through his parted lips and felt her shaking violently as her hand struck the glass. He collapsed on her, burying his face into her breasts, the soft skin of the wondrous bulges. He kissed her skin gently and then groaned, feeling her hands over his chest, at the spot where their bodies were meeting. "Rose," he got out in a muffled pant and she smiled, kissing his forehead softly. But when he looked up at her, panting hard and his eyes on only her, as if only she existed in the entire world, she shuddered again and grasped his face gently, touching his moist skin, feeling his head in her hand. He was trembling, as if he were cold and she felt him moving still inside her, even after that wave had passed. She didn't know any other word to describe it. She kissed his forehead again. "You're trembling," she breathed worriedly, her hand still moving over his skin, making sure he was okay. He smiled as he answered, his voice panting but calm. Oh?Jack, you have the most handsome smiles?how did I live before I could see them? Before I could feel you inside me? You're inside me, Jack. She almost closed her eyes, reveling in that knowledge. "Don't worry. I'll be all right." He took a deep breath, smiling as he tried to steady his breathing, leaning close to kiss her. I believe you. She watched him lovingly, kissing his mouth deeply, feeling how his body still shuddered at being close to hers. His weight on her was almost too wonderful to be true, she pushed the hair away from his face tenderly, kissed his forehead and let him rest his head on her chest. She leaned her chin against his head, caressing his hair, holding her hands on his head, as if he would vanish, all the while feeling how he breathed hard, burying his face in her soft skin, relaxed on her. Every part of me that means something is touching you. She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted suddenly, but a good kind of exhausted. She was still not ready to believe that it had felt so completely wonderful. Her mother had always said it was painful. Jack hadn't made it painful. She kissed the top of his head and then felt him moving. Don't go. Stay inside me. Just for a little while. He smiled at her, stroking her hair for a moment, seeing in her eyes what she wanted. "Rose?you have no idea how?I mean, I never thought it could be like this." "I'm glad you?liked it." He laughed at her words, pulling out of her, but still staying close to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. "We?we should get dressed," she whispered, her face buried in his chest, her fingers playing with his chest hair. "I guess," he replied, but only tightened his grip on her, pulling her as close as she had been when they had made love. Rose's heart was pounding hard. Don't tell me this is it. It's over now. No, Jack won't do that. She looked up at him, his smiling eyes, his grinning mouth, the blueness in his eyes seeing her, as if it was the first time he had. She kissed him gently, refusing to let reality, Cal, reality, her mother, no money, wash over her. She kissed him. He hugged her close, feeling a stabbing in his heart as he thought of having to let her go now. No, Dawson, she?made love to you. She wouldn't go back to them now. She wouldn't never go back to them. Rose's eyes mirrored his own worries and that made it easier. He calmed her with a tender kiss and then felt her head sink down on his shoulder, her hands lacing his softly. Suddenly, her head whipped up and she looked at him in near terror, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes bulging from her face. "What is it?" "Can I?could I get pregnant now?" she asked, her voice as tiny as that of a child and her eyes frightened as they looked at him. She wasn't scared for herself. She was scared that he would push her away if she was. That he would leave her to a life with her mother and Cal. Surely, he didn't like the idea of children. He watched her face, his heart breaking slowly. He smiled, forced a smile to his face as he almost sheepishly said, "Yes?yeah, you could." She looked at him almost painfully, the Rose he so rarely saw. He had seen her in steerage like that, nervous to dance with him, he had seen her on deck with him, nervous that her mother would see what she was doing. But this, this was because of him and for a split second, he didn't know why. Then, he knew. But her voice beat him to it. "Would that?be a problem?" she whispered tensely and he just smiled, touching her face. "No. It wouldn't, Rose. I mean, it would be a change for me, but no problem." His own nervousness nagged at him. "Would it be?for you?" He swallowed, closing his eyes as he buried his face into her breasts again, feeling her heart beating rapidly. When he looked up at her, she looked confused. "I mean, it would certainly be difficult with a fiancÚ who's not?the father." She stared at him dumbly, barely able to grasp his meaning. What? Cal? No, Jack, I'm going with you. I'm staying with you. There was no time to voice that thought. They heard, through some miracle, someone entering the storage room. Jack put his finger to her mouth and then hurriedly got his own underwear on, then helped her. He was just squeezing into his pants, grabbing the shirt and coat when Rose stumbled into him, pushing him out the door on the other side. He could feel that her dress was only half on, and he sucked in his breath, feeling her bare upper body against his back. No time to follow his impulses. He pulled her behind him as they hid behind some boxes, hurriedly getting their clothes on. He buttoned her dress. It was surprising how easy it was to do now. He didn't tie it too tightly and felt her sigh softly when he had gotten it tied. "Thank you," she whispered, turning in his arms. He kissed her softly, but then, more noises made them look out into the room and Rose nearly exploded with laughter when she saw the two men peek inside, shocked to find the car empty. Jack pulled at her arm, his own face tense with held back laughter and they didn't stop running until they were outside. She gulped down the fresh air, laughing freely. He laughed, too and she watched his face, savoring the wonderful look he had when he was laughing. His hand was in hers as they practically danced out on deck. They laughed loudly, uncontrollably, not feeling the cold air on the skin. They stopped slowly and their arms came around each other tenderly, both still laughing. "Did you see those guys' faces? Did you see?" At his last word, her laughter faded and she, remembering what they had been talking about, softly moved her hand to his mouth and he sobered, the laughter dying out, knowing that she would say something?that mattered. "When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you." He stared at her in shock. He had known that she felt strongly for him, cared about him, he was the first man to feel the beautiful skin underneath her dress, but he had never imagined? "This is crazy." Whispering, trying to tell her that she didn't have to. Her curls flowed in the wind and Jack sucked in his breath quietly, staring at her laughing face. "I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." Her hand around his neck, pulling him to her, caressing his skin softly. Trust it! The words rang like a bell inside Jack and he gaped at her, looking down at her lips almost reluctantly before her hands pulled at him, kissing him deeply, consumed by passion. They kissed as the night went on?as Titanic sailed on in the quiet night, towards the one white object on the sea, towards her ice-cold destiny. Jack and Rose stood on deck kissing, oblivious to the ship, the sea, and the cold. They didn't feel it. But they would. They kissed tenderly, Jack wrapping his arm tightly around her. Her arms around his waist. Soon they would feel it.  
The End 


End file.
